Christmas Oneshot for Rixie
by AmandaxMargera
Summary: My Chemical Romance Oneshot. Mikey/OC. Very fluffy. Made for my best friend Rixie, but anyone's welcome to read.(:


**Fashionably late by a day! Sorry baby! Hope this is worth the wait(:**

"Rixie?" Kailynn, my 6 year old sister, tugged my sleeve. "Rixie, wake up! It's Christmas!"  
My eyes fluttered open to see my little sis jumping in place with excitement. "I'm up, Kay. Let me get dressed. Go wake mommy!"  
She ran out of my room without another word. I was her age eleven years ago, I can remember distinctly being as ecstatic as her on Christmas morning. It brought a smile to my face that she still leaves cookies and milk on the coffee table for Santa.  
I had shared those cookies with my mom late last night when we were sure she was asleep.  
My phone chirped as soon as I climbed out of my four poster bed. I walked over to my vanity and checked the caller ID. Mikey. "Hey baby!"  
"Hi Rixie. Merry Christmas!" I can picture him pushing up his thickly-rimmed glasses nervously. I sighed. He's so cute.  
"You too," I said, beaming. "Are you gonna come over later?" I put him on speaker so I could get dressed.  
"Well, Gerard already left for Ivy's place. If you want me to come over now, that'd be okay too!"  
"Sure! Mom will be happy to see you." I changed into a new red long-sleeved dress, black tights, and dark red flats. "Can you be over in 5 minutes?"  
"Yes, ma'am! I love you." There was a click on the end of the line. I quickly ran the straightener through my black hair and put on some makeup before heading downstairs to the living room.  
Kailynn was bouncing off the walls. I saw her sitting in front of the tree, and although she was sitting, she was still jumping up and down. "Kailynn, calm down!" Mom walked into the room with her eyes still closed. She had her sleep mask pulled back, now functioning as a headband, and sweats and slippers.  
"Mom, go get dressed. I'll keep the little one busy." I scooped her up into my arms. I grunted. "Geez, Kay, you're getting too big for me to hold you anymore!" She simply stuck her tongue at me in response. Mom walked away. "Guess who's coming over?" I asked Kay.  
"Who?" She shrugged at me.  
As if on cue, the front door swung open and Mikey came in. "Honey, I'm home!" he joked.  
"MIIKEYYY!" My sister wriggled out out of my grip and clung to Mikey's hand.  
He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Kay!" He set her down on the couch.  
Mom emerged from upstairs in a gorgeous, deep emerald one-shoulder dress. She smiled warmly at us. "Hello, Mikey."  
"Hi, Miss Cooper. Merry Christmas!"  
"You too, sweetie. You're just in time, we're about to open our gifts."  
"Oh, that reminds me, I've got something for you up in my room." I kissed Mikey's cheek before I clambered up the stairs once again. Once I grabbed the box and joined everyone back in the living room, Kailynn had already torn open half of her presents and was posing for pictures with every one of them.  
I handed Mikey his snowflake-wrapped box and grabbed one of my own from under the tree. When I opened it I found a Black Veil Brides tee. Wow, I'm surprised my mom could find one I didn't already have!  
Twenty minutes and about 500 presents later, we were finally done. Mikey loved the Misfits beanie and signed poster I got him, and he gave me beautiful ruby earrings, the gem that matches my zodiac sign. "I have another gift for you," he said quietly, "Grab your jacket!"  
"Mom!" I called once I buttoned my Abbey Dawn jacket. I found her cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Mikey and I are going out. Be back later." I kissed her cheek.  
"What about breakfast?"  
"We'll be fine.' I grabbed a slice of bacon as I walked out of the room and popped it in my mouth.  
Hand in hand, Mikey and I walked across the street to his huge house. I blew air into my palms in a failed attempt for warmth.  
"I'll be right back." Mikey kissed my lips deeply before disappearing into his house. Mr. and Mrs. Way never really liked my all that much, so I waited outside. 30 seconds later, he was back with two huge boxes in his arms. I took one, helping him. "What's this?"  
"Ice skates! You're a 8, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Thought so."  
"Mikey, I can't skate..."  
"Don't worry," he looked over at me. "I'll catch you if you fall." He held my gaze for a few seconds before opening the trunk and putting the ice skates in. I've heard him say that to me before, I'll catch you if you fall.  
We drove slowly on the icy road through the neighborhood until we reached the local park. "We're skating on the lake?"  
"Yeah!"  
"No. Not doing that. Nuh uh. We're gonna fall through."  
"You think so?" he challenged. He jumped out of the car, laced up his skates, and carefully walked up to the edge of the water. "Looks solid to me!"  
Soon I had gotten the skates onto my own feet and I was standing next to him. "Mikey, I don't know about this..."  
"Too late!" He shouted. He pushed my back and I skid onto the ice.  
I screamed. "Mikey!"  
He gracefully slid up to me and grabbed my left hand. "I told you. I'll catch you if you fall." He started to glide around, pulling me with him. "Feels pretty sturdy to me!"  
Feeling more comfortable, I loosened my grip on his hand until I was balancing on the ice all by myself. I put my hands on my hips and looked over at him. "When did you learn to skate?!" He was doing figure 8's and other tricks I've never even seen olympians do before.  
"Second grade!" He yelled from across the lake. "Stop being a sissy! You can do it!"  
"I'm not a sissy!" I screamed.  
"Oh yeah?" He spun so he was facing me. "Prove it."  
Gulping down my fears, I lifted one foot. Then the other. I sped towards him, and I forgot that I had no idea how to stop. Screaming, I rammed into Mikey and we both toppled over and fell onto our backs. "Did you hear that?" Mikey said.  
"What?"  
"Ice cracking!"  
My eyes bulged out. "Please tell me you're kidding!"  
He smirked. "I am."  
I shook my head at him, giggling. We were still laying there on the ice, but he had his arm around my shoulders though. I put a hand on his chest, and he looked over at me. I kissed him.  
"Merry Christmas, Rixie. I love you."


End file.
